


Ever after high lesbian ship's

by Shishi_Soe11



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shishi_Soe11/pseuds/Shishi_Soe11
Summary: This is a fanfic about ever after high lesbian ship's.
Relationships: Briar Beauty/Faybelle Thorn, C.A. Cupid/Blondie Lockes, Jillian Beanstalk/Nina Thumbell, Kitty Cheshire/Cerise Hood, Madeline "Maddie" Hatter/Lizzie Hearts, Poppy O'Hair/Duchess Swan, Raven Queen/Apple White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Explanations

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter will be short because it will explain everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I do things

This is my first time writing on Archive of Our Own. I have written on a different website before but because this is different to what I'm used to I might make a few mistakes.  
I will do fanfics from mostly The owl house (toh)  
And ever after high (eah). I will take promt request but not fandom request because I don't know meny animes and cartoons. I might do chat fics if I'm feeling silly. I can take criticism because I count them as feedback. I'm still a noob at writing so nice feedback is appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


	2. How did a study session turn into this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie is stressed about a big test coming up in two days. Maddie helps her study, but how did a simple study session turn it into something more?

"You know what I'm not even going to tell this story correctly because I know Maddie can here me".  
Said the narrator as they looked into the book.  
"Good, I don't want to keep reminding you I know what your saying" Said a flustered Maddie, knowing what the chapter is about braced herself for a knock on the door, Then.

*Knock* came a knock on the door of there dorm.  
Before opening the door, checked for wrinkles on her dress and heir out of place.  
After a quick self check, Maddie opened the door. There stood Lizzie Hearts holding books and paper. "Lizzie!" Maddie said with her normel hyper tone, for ones she didn't brake the fourth wa- "Excuse me, narrator! Your supposed to read the lines, you went off script!" Never mind

As Maddie let Lizzie in she tried to hide the growing blush on her cheeks, and failing big time. "Maddie are you ok, your face is red" Said a oblivious but worried Lizzie.

Maddie nodded and ran to the bathroom to splash water on her face. After coming out of the bathroom went to her desk and helped Lizzie set up. Now you might be wondering "were is Kitty?" Well at this time she's doing something. But we won't tell  
After they set up began studying, well they were working on the elements to make a tipe of potion Lizzie couldn't help but notice Maddie biting her lower lip. Lizzie not being able to stay quiet anymore asked her a question.

"Maddie why do you keep biting your lip"  
Maddie stayed quiet, not even interrupting me or making a comment.  
Then with all the courage in her kissed Lizzie on the lips, soon fallowed by a muffled gasp as Lizzie kissed back. Not even Maddie herself could product that. The two girls stayed there for the rest of the night, not even caring if Kitty walk in and saw them.

The next day the two wonderland girls were started at as they walked hand in hand, but they didn't care. They didn't care at all that there admirers started to cry as they walked past, all they cared about was each other  
Now you might be wondering, how did a simple study session turn into a make out session?  
The answer is love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be appreciated!


	3. Pink and blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupid always thought she loved Dexter. But when someone said pink and blue worked well together, her thoughts went to a specific blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Blondie in this story is a au of mine and one of the characters in here are a oc

It was a normal saturday at ever after. Cupid went for a walk in the garden, but some particular words made her think.

As Cupid was strolling in the school's garden, she over here two girls talking.  
"Pink and blue are very pretty together" said one of the girls not wanting to eavesdrop, she walked away. When she was far enough, Cupid started to think. Right now she should be thinking of Dexter.....but, she did not. Instant of Dexter in her mind, was a specific blond.  
That blond is her roommate, that blond....is Blondie.

Very confused Cupid flew, she flew to her dorm.  
When she got there went to her bad and collapsed on it. She was confused, she liked Dexter...but she couldn't get Blondie out of her mind. Then she figured it out, she fell for Blondie. She fell for her roommate and she didn't even know if Blondie liked girls.  
She then got worried. Even if she had a chance with Blondie, she won't like as long as Cupid. Cupid is a goddess and Blondie is human....or so she thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sense I'm lazy and still a noob my chapters will be short. I'll make a part 2 of this. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
